<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where You Go, I Will Follow by ClarumSomnium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339095">Where You Go, I Will Follow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarumSomnium/pseuds/ClarumSomnium'>ClarumSomnium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Comfort, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Sauna, Seteth Birthday Bash (Fire Emblem), Sexual Fantasy, different anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarumSomnium/pseuds/ClarumSomnium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seteth's solitary visit to the sauna is interrupted by an unexpected guest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Seteth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Seteth Birthday Bash 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where You Go, I Will Follow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Divorce me, untie or break that knot again,</em><br/>
<em>Take me to you, imprison me, for I,</em><br/>
<em>Except you enthrall me, never shall be free,</em><br/>
<em>Nor ever chaste, except you ravish me.</em>
  </p>
  <p>— Batter My Heart [fragment], John Donne</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Heat caressed his skin, making it moist with steam and perspiration. Seteth adjusted a piece of cloth covering his groin and leaned back on the wooden bench. It was long past the sauna’s hours of operation and he enjoyed having the place all to himself.</p><p>He was close to dozing off, enveloped in the pleasant warmth, when a soft knock on the door roused him from his near slumber. “Who’s there?” He asked, fumbling to put on a robe he’d discarded upon entering. During regular hours, visitors were required to wear appropriate undergarments for decency’s sake, but Seteth had always preferred to visit the sauna naked, allowing the steam to caress his whole body.</p><p>“Seteth?” The voice on the other side was muffled. At least the visitor was kind enough not to barge in unannounced. “It’s me, Byleth. Do you mind if I join you?”</p><p>Did he mind? The question was more complex than he was willing to admit. Ever since Byleth had returned to the monastery, he found it hard to be parted from the young man, and worrying for his safety was only one of the reasons why. There was a connection between them which at times felt awfully one-sided, but Seteth had always attributed it to Byleth’s unusual demeanor. There was no doubt that the interim Archbishop valued him and his opinion, and trusted him enough to let him perform his duties with minimal supervision. But did it make their relationship anything more than professional? He couldn’t tell.</p><p>“Seteth?”</p><p>“I’m here, my apologies,” he responded, tying a knot to close the robe. “Come in.”</p><p>The door opened and a gust of chill air entered the room, followed by Byleth, dressed in the regular sauna garb. “I’m sorry if I interrupted you,” he said, rubbing his neck. “I saw smoke coming from the chimney and…”</p><p>“You are not interrupting.” Seteth returned to his seat and watched Byleth look around the room. “Please, join me.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Byleth made sure the doors were properly sealed and stepped further inside. “Would you like me to add some water to the coals?”</p><p>“A little, please.” Replacing the cloth across his lap, Seteth rested his elbows on the bench above. In a matter of seconds, a fresh wave of hot steam filled the room and he inhaled slowly, welcoming the warmth in his lungs. He may have lost the ability to transform into a dragon, but he still enjoyed basking in the sun and lounging in the sauna.</p><p>“Is that all right?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you.” Seteth closed his eyes. The robe clung to his body like a second skin that he would much rather shed, but he promised himself to endure the inconvenience for the sake of company.</p><p>Wooden planks to his left let out a soft squeak and he felt them flex briefly under the added weight. He didn’t see Byleth’s exact position, but he could sense the man’s closeness. His suspicion was soon confirmed by the proximity of his voice when he spoke.</p><p>“Seteth, you can undress if you like.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” His eyelids fluttered open.</p><p>“You don’t look comfortable,” the man deadpanned. “You were up when I entered. I assume you got dressed for my sake. It’s not necessary.” Having said that, Byleth leaned forward, bowing his head. From the redness of his ears and the way his chest heaved, it was apparent he struggled with the temperature, having just ventured in from the outside.</p><p>“I… Thank you.” Encouraged by the invitation, Seteth allowed himself to remove the upper half of his garment, exposing his broad chest. Although he was relieved to be freed from the constricting layer, his heart sank at the casual way Byleth voiced his offer.</p><p>They sat in silence, interrupted only by their breathing. Every now and again, Byleth would fidget in his seat with a muffled grunt before becoming still once more. The behavior worried Seteth, but he swallowed his concern. Byleth surely knew his limits.</p><p>It was only when the air became dry that he decided to speak. At the very least, he would learn if his companion needed a break. “Do you mind?” He gestured towards the water bucket. Byleth shook his head.</p><p>He gathered his robe and walked over to the stove. The coals hissed, erupting with clouds of smoke when he sprinkled them. Unsure if he did not go too far, he glanced at his companion. Byleth remained still, with his head propped up on his hands. His pale green hair clung to his face and neck and his outfit was drenched with moisture, but he did not complain.</p><p>It was only when Seteth returned to his seat that Byleth's husky voice captured his attention. “Seteth…” Turquoise eyes peered at him with intensity he had never seen before. “May I ask you a personal question?” Byleth scooted closer. His face was red, and he parted his lips, waiting for a response.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“You were once married, right? Do you ever miss that kind of companionship?”</p><p>The question took him by surprise, but he could see why Byleth would ask, having learned the truth of his and Flayn’s relationship. He brushed his beard with his thumb. “I do, yes. But considering my position in the church, and my responsibilities as a father, it is not easy to find an appropriate partner. I need to take into account much more than my personal preferences. And of course, even if I felt strongly about someone, there is no guarantee that it would be reciprocated.”</p><p>Byleth breathed heavily through his nose. His eyes narrowed but did not lose any of their focus. “What would it take for you to know that someone was right for you?”</p><p>“Why do you ask?” Seteth leaned in. “Is there someone you fancy?” It sounded like, rather than learning about him, Byleth was seeking his advice.</p><p>“Answer me. Please.”</p><p>“Very well. Forgive me for prying.” He crossed his arms on his chest. “For me, it would take immense trust. If I could trust this person with my secrets, with looking after Flayn should something happen to me, I would know.”</p><p>“I see.” Byleth lowered his gaze. His face became unreadable, a pensive mask that displayed no emotion. Seteth fretted that he had said too much. He didn’t mean for his words to be a confession, but there was no other way to respond without obscuring the truth.</p><p>“I owe you an apology,” Byleth said at last. “I knew you were here by yourself, and I came here to see you.” His chin was set and his body trembled with tension.</p><p>“You did?” Seteth’s brows travelled up his forehead. The conversation was taking an unexpected turn.</p><p>Byleth squared his shoulders. “Ever since you dropped your guard around me, I have felt a connection that wasn’t there before. Almost as if we had met in the past, but only now was I allowed to remember.”</p><p>A shiver ran down Seteth’s spine. “A connection?” He asked hopefully.</p><p>“I can’t explain. All I know is that, were you to disappear from my life, I would always find it lacking. And… I don’t want that.”</p><p>There was a hint of anguish in Byleth’s tone, and Seteth understood it well. The thought of them parting ways filled him with dread. He did not know the source of that fear but it was rooted deep in his heart.</p><p>“The sentiment is mutual,” he admitted, inclining his head. “It is my wish to remain by your side, as your ally or…”</p><p>Byleth startled him by dropping to his knees on the wooden floor. “Seteth, I want you as more than my ally or friend,” he rasped, breathing heavily. “You have become indispensable to me.” His hands hovered along Seteth’s calves, close enough to feel their warmth but never touching. “I want nothing more than to embrace you. If you will have me...”</p><p>It took Seteth a moment to understand what Byleth was offering, and when he did, a different kind of warmth spread to his neck and cheeks. “To surrender myself like this is almost unthinkable.” He hesitated, turning away. “But you have never lead me astray,” he added, not letting the silence stretch for too long. “I trust you.”</p><p>Byleth let out a sigh. “You are a treasure,” he said, wedging himself between his legs. “Let me cherish you. You can always ask me to stop if it doesn't feel right.”</p><p>Seteth noded. Byleth radiated safety and comfort, and it was easy to imagine finding fulfillment in his arms. He did not foresee himself changing his mind, but it was reassuring to know he could.</p><p>With a quick tug, his robe came undone, and the piece of fabric in his lap slipped to the floor, revealing the pointed tip of his shaft. “Ah, it’s…” Byleth paused.</p><p>“Different, yes. You must have guessed by now. I am not entirely human.”</p><p>“I meant to say gorgeous.” Byleth ran his fingers along the curvy length, exploring its gentle ridges. The reverence of his gesture and the rare smile gracing his features melted the lingering doubt at the back of Seteth’s mind. He was being treated like a precious gift, and the treatment was chipping away at his composure.</p><p>Byleth kissed his spade-shaped head. It was a soft, doting kiss. A little hesitant and very tender. Seteth watched him, transfixed. It had been a very long time since he felt both willing and wanted, and Byleth’s gentleness reminded him how much he missed it.</p><p>“Do you mind if I leave your lips for last?” Byleth asked, running his hands along his bare thighs. “Let me earn them.”</p><p>“You don’t have to—” A strange yet familiar ache tore through Seteth’s chest. He was being expertly unravelled, and as much as it scared him, he was also ready to give in. “I don’t mind.”</p><p>Byleth nodded and bowed his head, sucking in the tip of his cock. One of his hands stroked the smoother, top curve of his shaft, slowly finding its way around the ridges on the underside. Seteth opened himself wider and pressed his back to the step behind him. Gentle tremors raced across his frame, making his muscles flex in time with Byleth’s ministrations. He gripped the edge of the bench, steadying himself against the building tension.</p><p>“You can squeeze harder,” he groaned. “Doesn’t… hurt me.”</p><p>Slick fingers tightened their grip and the following spark of pleasure almost made him leap off the bench. His own moan rang in his ears and he bit at his bottom lip, hoping to contain the lewd sounds that threatened to escape his mouth. Before he knew it, he was at the verge of climax.</p><p>“Byleth, I… Nghh.” The pressure eased unexpectedly. Panic filled his mind at the thought that his noise had somehow turned off his mate but the moment he looked down, that fear was gone, replaced with another uncertainty.</p><p>A daring digit pressed at his entrance, making his whole body rigid. “May I?” Byleth asked, leaning down to kiss his belly. “It’s all right to say no.”</p><p>Seteth heaved. Arousal muddled his judgment. He wanted to say yes, but he had never been with a man before. He wasn’t sure what to expect, and there were few things that terrified him more than the unknown. “It would be my first…” he admitted.</p><p>“I will take care of you, but I need you to be sure.”</p><p>Strong arms wrapped around his waist as Byleth looked at him expectantly. There was a mixture of adoration and lust in his eyes, and while the former soothed him, the latter fuelled his anxiety.</p><p>“Would you promise me something, before I answer?”</p><p>“Tell me what.”</p><p>“Promise me that it’s not just this time. I know I have pledged myself to you, but being this close is important to me. I couldn’t bear to get discarded afterwards.”</p><p>Before Byleth could speak, Seteth saw the answer in his warm, honest smile which reached his eyes and brightened his face. Those eyes continued to smile at him when he replied. “You are the one I wish to hold, for the rest of my days. I promise.”</p><p>“Ah.” The ache he’d felt in his chest returned, and he knew this time it would rend him open. “Thank you,” he muttered. A whirlwind of emotions welled up inside him, and he drew a slow, unsteady breath. “I… I leave myself in your capable hands.”</p><p>Byleth stretched him gently, planting soft kisses on his stomach and thighs. It was a strange sensation of fullness, painful when he tensed too much, pleasant when he let go. From the way Byleth discovered the sensitive knots that made him squirm and whimper for more, he guessed he wasn’t his first, but it didn’t matter. He was being pampered with kisses and compliments, and whenever he reached out for the other, he was met with the same, tender smile.</p><p>“Remove your clothes, please?” He asked when Byleth pulled back. He had always liked skin to skin contact, and getting but a taste of it made him thirst for more.</p><p>Without a word, Byleth discarded his shirt and the remaining undergarments, tossing them to a bench behind him. His scars glistened under the sheen of sweat, bringing a frown to Seteth’s forehead. From the way Byleth carried himself after battle, he would have never guessed how many times he had been grazed or wounded.</p><p>“Seteth. Everything all right?”</p><p>“I apologize,” he answered reflexively, tearing his gaze away from Byleth’s torso. “Yes, I’m all right.”</p><p>“I need you with me now. I will take it slow, but you have to tell me if it hurts too much.” Byleth crouched in front of him, sliding his arms under his thighs. “Lean back a little.”</p><p>He felt completely exposed with his legs opened wide and his feet up in the air, but Byleth was stroking him again, his hand more confident in the way it gripped him. He no longer cared about the noise he made. His whines and groans reverberated through the room and he loved how Byleth responded to them, alternating between fast and slow to drive him crazy with need.</p><p>“You’re gorgeous, so, so beautiful,” Byleth assured him and he drank those words from his lips.</p><p>He was ready to float when Byleth pressed at his opening. He gasped, resisting the reflex to jerk away from the intrusion. Byleth’s head was stretching him hard but it was nowhere near as painful as he’d expected. Little by little, his body eased into the new sensation and the languid rocking elicited the first sparks of pleasure.</p><p>“You can go faster,” he breathed.</p><p>Spurred, Byleth pushed back in, letting out a delightful, drawn out moan. It was a sound so uncharacteristic of his stoic demeanor and so mesmerizing that Seteth wanted to hear it again. He wrapped his legs around Byleth’s waist, welcoming his every thrust with a needy pull.</p><p>Whatever discomfort he’d experienced was drowned out by the onslaught of pleasure. Having found his pace, Byleth resumed pumping his cock, and Seteth knew he wasn’t going to stop until they were both sated. He propped himself on his elbows and tossed his head back like a tense string ready to be plucked. It felt selfish to allow his mate to do all the work, but he would find ways to repay him.</p><p>“Close…” He panted.</p><p>Byleth rutted into him, their bodies making wet, slapping noises. “Me too. Want you, so much,” he drawled, planting sloppy kisses onto his chest. His moans turned into needy, almost hopeless wheezing when he chased his own climax.</p><p>Seteth soared before his orgasm crushed down on him, pushing air out of his lungs. He shuddered, digging his nails into the surface of the bench. He was going to collapse under his own weight, but Byleth’s arm slid behind his back and pulled him up. Dazed, he wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck and clung to him, his body hypersensitive to the other’s motions.</p><p>“Don’t let go,” Byleth murmured, kissing his cheek. His voice was strained but he sounded pleased, happy.</p><p>Seteth held him with his strong legs, not letting him draw back even when Byleth was close to the edge. He loved the sweet, surprised yelp that erupted next to his ear when his mate came inside him. The sensation of fullness increased and a new heat spread within. Instead of pulling out, Byleth rode out his orgasm in slow, long strokes that burned and tingled, sending shocks through Seteth’s body.</p><p>“I never want to be parted from you,” he whispered, scooping him into his arms, their sweaty, musky bodies colliding. “Seteth. May I kiss you now?”</p><p>“Please, yes, please, kiss me. Never let go.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The crowing of a rooster startled him awake. His nightshirt had a sticky blotch where his seed sank into it, and his cheeks were wet from crying. Rain rapped rhythmically on the leather walls of his tent, reminding him where he was. It was the fifth anniversary of Byleth’s disappearance. The millennium festival never to be held.</p><p>Unable to fall back to sleep, Seteth got up and went through his morning routine, his chest heavy with grief. Despite a thorough investigation and countless searches, the Professor and Lady Rhea were nowhere to be found. He heard word that the Archbishop had been captured by the Imperial forces, but he had no way of confirming it without confronting the army. Nothing was known of Byleth’s whereabouts. The thought that he had been captured as well was almost unbearable.</p><p>Seteth’s only hope was that either of them would eventually return to Garreg Mach. He sent out the knights to scout the area and ensure it wasn’t guarded. The date was significant, and he wouldn’t put it past the Emperor to set up an ambush in anticipation of unwanted visitors.</p><p>It was late in the afternoon when one of his adjuncts accosted him. “Commander, the scouts have returned,” she announced. “No signs of the Imperial army. However, they report seeing someone wielding a sword relic.”</p><p>“A relic? Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes, Shamir believes it was the Sword of the Creator.”</p><p>Seteth’s heart skipped a beat. <i>Could it be?</i></p><p>“Understood. Prepare the knights for immediate departure.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>